When the moon shines
by Nieth
Summary: AU InuTaisho had a love affair 200 years ago, unknown to him she bore a son. 200 years latter he meets her again. What will happen when Inuyasha is discovered? Especially concerning Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha is in his dreams. IS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Chapter one! Lot's of sexy-ness in latter chappies. evil laughter ;

**Rated**: M for mature.

**Summary**: InuTaisho had a fling 200 years ago, unknown to him she bore a son. 200 years latter an alliance grows with her demon mate. What will happen when Inuyasha is discovered? Especially concerning Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha is in his dreams!

When the moon shines.

Chapter One: Nekoyasha?

By: Nieth

---

InuTaisho stood in him fighting chamber, his silky silvery hair was let down and it flowed gracefully down his face and body. His gorgeous face was gleaming in the sunlight and his tan and muscular body seemed to radiate even further. He had the tessaiga in one hand and his other hand was clutched to his side. He smiled to himself. Although his son Sesshomaru was not able to beat him in the sparing match he had gotten much better. He whipped blood from his mouth and chuckled a bit. "Well done Sesshomaru."

His eldest son just stood there unemotionally. His eyes remained dead. Despite his cold visage Sesshomaru was a beautiful young man. Calling him handsome would be an insult. His face was that of an angel with high cheek bones and exotic stripes along the side of his face. His crescent moon marking made him all the more unique. His features to much the surprise of all his fathers' council men had resembled his mothers rather than his fathers. His pale skin gleamed with heavenly glory, and his thin yet muscular frame was hidden under a rather elegant uniform, although it seemed drab compared to its wearer. He merely starred at his father. "I take my leave father"

He strode away and walked without any further thoughts. His father still stood there and sighed. No matter how many times he tried to warm his son up he was Ice. He looked around at his training room once again and then sat on the ground. He would often think about the old days, the wars, the glory, the pain, _that woman_. He paused, he had not thought about in a very long time. _200 years_. 200 years it had been since the last time he had seen her. Funny, how he did since she was long gone by now.

There was a sudden twinge on him neck and he slapped the back of his neck, revealing a small flea demon. "Myoga isn't this is a surprise," he smiled warmly at the small demo n.

"Aye milord. I bring some surprising news that might gather your attention"

"Speak, I would like to get my mind off…never mind continue"

"I do warm you what I am about to say might shock you," the small demon received a glance from his lord telling him to continue. "when you sent me to the far territory of Shikoku I discovered a very powerful Demon Cat lord. I was fortunate enough to meet with him. He resembles you a bit. He has pale blue hair-almost white, and his eyes are pale peach in color. Like a pale reflection. He is an honorable man, cold none the less but honorable. About 200 years ago he was mated with a human noble to unite the demon and human forces. This failed considering the fact that people shun their halfdemon son. Anyway when I met his mate I was taken aback." Myoga paused slightly.

"Well spit it out Myoga your killing me with suspense."

"Your old human friend Izayoi..."

"What?"

"He was mated with Lady Izayoi milord"

"She's…alive?"

"Hai milord. She looked so sad, the only thing I noticed that made her happy was when she stroked her son lovingly."

"Son?"

"Hai. He is 200, and has pure white hair and deep yellow eyes. If I had not known any better I'd say he was your son!" Myoga chuckled a bit.

His lord just sat there. He had not told everything about the times he had spent with Izayoi. _200 years_. He paused thinking about the description if the Cat demon and the boy. He shook back his thought. _Was he insane, had he truly for a moment contemplated that that boy was his son? _No,her son was the son of the Cat demon.

"I must say the boy looked depressed and he has the cutest cat ears perched on his head."

_Cat ears... _

Sesshomaru sat in his bed room. He had sat near the fighting chamber as his father had talked to that annoying tick. He could sense his father's distress and shock when he found out about the human wench. _Father I know you hide something from me_. His body shifted a bit. After that sparring battle with his father he felt uneasy. Why _do I feel there is something not right? I will find our. _He as so deep in thought to notice his door slide open. In came his mother. Her pale skin and features almost mirrored her son's.

"Always in deep thoughts Sesshomaru" she stated lightly. She knew he had gotten his icy personality from her. But he was far worse_. I wonder what he feels._

"Mother you know me better than to be surprised." She looked at him and gazed in worry at her son._ I know what it's like to be cold and how it hurt people. He is just like I was. _She sighed almost giving up hope for her son.

"I will leave you to sleep Sesshomaru" She turned and walked out from his room. She had hopped to talk to her son about her feeling towards his malice behavior but she had given up hope.

Sesshomaru just sat there. He told himself he did not want to dream. He felt ashamed of what would often happen in his dreams and he could not do anything about it. He showed emotion. He showed weakness. That face, that body, that voice. It was all the same yet different every night. It was a guilty pleasure for him. Before he could think anymore slumber took him. He had not fallen sleep in 3 days. The feeling of the light blush on his face he would get after waking up embarrassed him, especially when his father noticed.

"_Sesshomaru…" a beautiful yet deep voice called him. Gold eyes met. A hand grazed softly along his face. In his dreams he would always be with the same boy. They would talk about unimportant thing, and hold each other. Sesshomaru thought to himself. Why do I feel thins way around this boy? Is it because this is a dream or is it because I feel something for him regardless of the reality of this situation? _

"_You're a dream," he said while the boy smiled stroking his face more._

"_I am more real than you know…for now" The boys face and name was always unknown to him. Sesshomaru had only been able to see bit and pieces of his face his lips at times his eyes most of the time. Around them it would always be glowing with light, almost blinding, but it was warm and comforting. I feel so vulnerable around him, even though I am powerful…_

_A gentle kiss was place on his lips. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smelled his dream partner. It smelled of the forest, like leaves and bark mixed with divine smelling incense. In his dreams their kisses were nothing more than innocent touched and grazes. He felt something surprising towards the smaller boy. It was not the lust or desire and passion but the tenderness, compassion and love… _

"_I love you Sesshomaru"_

---

In a much further land a seemingly young woman stroked the face of her son. Her beautiful face was the envy of many women. Her pale and elegant features captured the souls of anyone who had gazed at her. Her long eyelashes were stained in tears. They feel upon her son who was lying on her lap. His golden eyes gapped open. He immediately sat up and came close to his mother.

"Mother, you have tears in your eyes," his clawed hand brushed then away from her face. She gazed lovingly at her son

"Although I have a mate, many servants, maids, and people constantly around me…I am alone. I only have you." Izayoi had always shielded her pain from her son when he was a child but he was a young man now.

"And I you mother" He brought her into his arms. His heart ached for his mother; she always had a sad expression on her face. He stroked her back as she continued to sob into his chest.

"You are my beautiful boy, Inuyasha" she murmured lovingly. He signed. She seemed to be the only person who saw beauty in him. Inuyasha never fully understood why his mother had named him Inuyasha. _Dog Demon_. Why had she named me after her close friend that she had not seen in years? If he was half cat demon why not Nekoyasha? He mentally chuckled. _Nekoyasha_…

---

"Are you telling me he has wishes my presence?"

"Hai milord. I believe he is interested in an alliance. He is quite powerful, although he doesn't surpass you milord" he chuckled lightly. Flattery was something Myoga had no intention of pursuing. It was true. The powerful cat demon had an immense amount of strength but he knew his lord was much stronger, not just on his own but in the fact that his lord had many followers in his western lands. He was respected by many and had many allies in Japan as well in other countries across Asia. InuTaisho had a dispute with the panther demons but the cat demons were unlike the panther demons. They were arrogant and feline, but for the most part they had no desire to pick a fight just by the simple fact of what sort of demon others were.

"I see. I am quit interested in making another alliance. The band of seven has gotten much more powerful and I do sense something is not right. An evil presence lingers in the air."

"Milord, may I ask a question?"

"Hai"

"Is it possible for cat demons to posses powerful hearing and smell senses?"

"I am certain they have enhanced sense of smell and hearing but nothing of an ample effect. Why do you ask Myoga?"

"Their hanyo son seemed particularly keen about his surroundings. For the hanyo of a cat demon I found this odd."

"I see…I am going Myoga. I am setting up a council meeting to prepare for our journey"

With that the great demon lord left and Myoga contemplating. _Hmm…my lord is sure is acting strange. _

-----

A/N: HAHA. I thoroughly enjoyed the fangirl descriptions of Sesshomaru and InuTaisho. Just wait till Inuyahsa's turn comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** THIS IS A TOTAL INUYASHA YAOI LOVING FANGIRL STORY. I am quit proud. I am so grateful to my reviewers. I love you to death now. Ohohohoho watch the plot unravels!

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot about this in the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own all my characters and plot!

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi (More like Shonen-ai) so you have been 'warned'.

**Rated**: M for mature.

**Summary**: InuTaisho had a fling 200 years ago, unknown to him she bore a son. 200 years latter an alliance grows with her demon mate. What will happen when Inuyasha is discovered? Especially concerning Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha is in his dreams!

When the moon shines.

Chapter two: Come hither uke.

(plus backround inform info)

By: Nieth

---

The room was filled with weapons of great physical and celestial power. Gold leafing and elegant paints were adorned on carving of wood phoenixes and dragons. The room was held together by expertly carved head beams in the shape of leaves and branches. In the middle was an octagonal table. On the 8 sides were sitting the demon council. They all adorned elaborate outfits and hairstyles. It was no surprise seeing how most powerful demons were anything but ordinary looking.

There was the Inu no Taisho the grat dog general, his kitsune ally Akio who had exceptional talents in trickery and tactic skills, Osamu the wise wolf elder he was a legend among the ookami's and aided in countless battles against evil. Shin was a phoenix demon who had been on the council assisting Inu Taisho's father, he had control over fire and he had the power to heal the deadliest of wounds, and Yoko the thunder demoness who could control even more power than the thunder brothers combined. Sayuri the earth sorceress was the most timid among them but none the less powerful, her control over earth elements was unrivaled, Susumu the dragon demon unlike Ryukostui he had not gone against his alliance with Inu no Taisho, and Daichi who was a bear demon general who trained Inu no Taisho's soldier.

Inu no Taisho had told his council about the pressing matter. Apparently many of them had heard about the oh so great feline Naomi. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. The doors to the main council room flew open. The doors knocked violently against the wall. Sayuri immediately blushed upon who had entered.

"Father what is the meaning of this. Why am I too accompanying to? I am fully capable of taking care of your lands while you are away." His voice pricked with malice.

"Sesshomaru you shall assist me in this matter. As the next ruler you will learn and watch how this alliance is pursued how ever it may end." Inu no Taisho responded with. He had no intention of letting his son stay home while he could be teaching him such an important skill.

"As the next ruler I should learn how to rule. I should stay here father and watch over your land"

"You will not. Making alliances is an important part of becoming worthy of the position. I trust your mother in dealing with my affairs while I am gone."

"Do you not trust me father?" His voice was now more calm and collected as he challenged his father's words.

"I never said that. You are not ready Sesshomaru."

Even though Sesshomaru acted like he was grown up, there was no doubt in Inu no Taisho's mind that there were other things that pressed greater concern to his son. He was still a child and did not fully understand the responsibly of caring for his land or much less the beings residing is said land. His son craved power and he could feel his son's confusion over who he was. Inu no Taisho felt as well he knew Sesshomaru felt that he was lost.

The council watched at the family squabble. For the most part they all agreed with Inu no Taisho. Even they could sense the crave of power in Sesshomaru, while Sayuri seemed to be preoccupied with hiding her blush. Sesshomaru just stood there his eyes shot icy glances towards his father's council members. He turned away, his little henchman followed behind. "Fine, this Sesshomaru will prepare Father." _Only to prove you wrong._

---

_200 years Prior_

_A woman with long pallid locks gazed sadly at her old lover. His light ocean hair was tied up elegantly with pins and scarlet string for the upcoming ceremony. She had had a similar one 700 years ago. _

"_Please Naomi don't do it." She pleaded with him one last one. Her heart was heaving with misery._

"_Mai, we have our worldly duties. You know this war will rage on for centuries if I don't! You had to mate with Inu no Taisho for your father, and I will mate with Izayoi of the south for my people" his replied. He did not look into her fair eyes, he knew once he gazed into those beautiful pools of sorrow he would give in. _

"_She's Human! Please reconsider." She knew it was no use but she persisted needlessly. _

"_I will not, you know the mating and Aoi ceremony will be preformed. Her mortal soul will be sealed in a painting giving birth to her immortal one." He gazed down at his knees determined not to look at her._

"_You might die!" she cried._

"_This is for my people. Even if I choose not to, there is still no way for us to be together. It's been 700 years my love." He fought back tears. This was the end of his free soul. _

"_I'll leave! I want to be with you! I have already produced an heir I am no longer needed please…please…" She sobbed violently. She felt in that moment she would lock herself in a room for the rest of eternity just to be with her true love. _

"_I…I will miss you" He turned his head and walked out without another glance. _

"_My dear Naomi…"_

_In the maidens chambers a beautiful young woman was preparing for her Aoi. Her very closest friend and maid sat by her comforting her. The woman sobbed in her hands. "I am with Child."_

"_Lady Izayoi, it cannot be."_

"_I fear this ceremony will be the end of my freedom. My child will be born as the kin of Naomi but I know it will always be his. I told him to leave…I told him I did not want him," her tears felt like they were burning hot streams down her face. "My beloved…"_

---

The sounds of the forest were dimmed out by panting and grunting. A chase was ongoing the predator countered every move of his prey. They moved fast as sound and everything was a blur. "Get away from me Kouga!" cried a very frustrated hanyo.

"Come..back..here.." the wolf demon roared and panted in exhaustion. _He had traveled for 2 days non-stop running to take a glance at the hanyo and this was the treatment he got?_ "You are my uke!" was his response to that thought. Kouga was utterly frustrated. At the beginning he enjoyed the hanyo toying with him. It was cute that he was playing hard to get, but that game quickly became quite menacing. The small grunts and looks that were flashed at him made him all the more determined to captor his prey.

"I am your nothing if not your enemy!" the hanyo growled in defiance. He absolutely detested the fact the wolf demon claimed he was his.

"Come on my pretty little uke, if you really didn't want me you would have attacked me by now" the wolf demon smirked

"I told you, my father worked hard to form an alliance with your elders, and I ain't going to spoil it with this trivial pursue."

"I want you!" Kouga just growled

"I DON'T!" he growled as if Kouga warning him to not come closer. "If you continue this Kouga I will be forced to become serious."

In an instant the wolf demon tackled Inuyasha to the ground. He straddled him and put his hands were pressed firmly onto his chest holding the hanyo down. His face was brought dangerously close to the struggling boy's lips. His warm breath wavered over him trying to intise the hanyo to submit to him.

"Once I ask your fathers permission to mate you, there is nothing you can do about it!" he leaned in towards the hanyo sensing his distress before lightly licking him on the cheek. Inuyasha was startled a bit before he glared and barred his small fangs.

He struggled to get up and then shook his fist madly. "He won't agree to it!"

"You just don't get how determined I am to get you," with that Kouga was gone.

Inuyasha instantly slumped to the ground. He never showed it in their chase but he was so tired. _That damn Wolf demon is so fast. _Inuyasha wondered to himself. Why had he an increasing amount of suitors. He did not think it was because he was desired. He was shunned his whole life for being a half demon. _They just crave my father's alliance_. His body shivered. He found it creepy and utterly disturbing at the amount of attention he was getting from males and females alike. He was not used to that sort of attention or the strange advances.

He got back onto his feet which were slightly ruffed up by all the running. He winced in pain noticing a small thorn in his foot and removed. As bit of blood trickled into the ground, he cased the thorn into the wind. He was far away from his home maybe even a couple of miles away. He loved the forest he felt more at home in it rather than with the Cat demons. Their feline attitude towards live had never really rubbed of on him probably due to his mother.

He sighed. He never fully understood his mother's pain.

His thoughts went back to the wolf demon. _Kouga_. He let out a puff of air through his mouth. He was relieved the wolf demon had left him. It was not that Inuyasha did not find him attractive. His sparkling silky black hair, his mysteriously enchanting moon lit eyes.

Inuyasha shock his head. _He's good looking I'll give him that, but he a pain is the ass. And I'm not his damn bitch._ He wondered why the wolf demon had got a sudden internet in him. _Before he wanted me to die... He thought me no more than pig shit. _His mother had told him it was 'his blossoming into man hood'. He shook his head. That's something you tell your daughter not your son about. It made him feel so…so…feminine. Shit...Manhood? His mother had made it seem more like womanhood.

---

Inu no Taisho gazed at the night sky. The stars twinkled and glowed, reminding him of his beloved_. I know what you said Izayoi, but I am sorry I am coming back. _The demon council was now preparing for the journey to the far territory of Shikoku and Osamu the wolf elder had told him about the alliance between the elders and Naomi. Once a lord had alliance with the elders, they had an alliances with all the small branches of the Oomaki's. It amazed him no ends how this demon Cat lord had managed it especially if he had never head of him. For the longest time he had made it his business to know about all powerful lords. _Maybe I am just getting old_.

His thoughts were now directed towards his son and heir. Inu Taisho felt bad for his son. _Sesshomaru you are my lost child_. No demoness or demon alike would want to put up with such an icy attitude. _Well maybe Sayuri._ She was the youngest council member and sometimes it showed, but she was of great knowledge and kindness. Sesshomaru would never notice her. She was the earth, and earth froze under ice. Sesshomaru needed fire. Sesshomaru failed to notice the signs he was pressing out. His agitation and irritancy towards things become more impatient. His son was normally cool and collected, his emotions locked away. He now screamed for a companion, for a mate.

Sesshomaru lay on his bed again. Conflicting with himself weather of not he should fall sleep and have the wonderfully wicked dreams he always had. He closed his eyes, and in that instant he saw the boy's face for the first time. He had beautiful cherry lips and lightly colored cheeks. His intense glowing eyes were atop unbelievable features and golden glistening skin. He had a rigid jaw line and firm chine, but his face was still rounded from adolescence. _Such a beautiful vision. _

-----

Ookami: Japanese wolf

Uke: The submissive partner or the person who receives a technique in martial art

Aoi: Means nothing at all, I just needed a name! In my story it is a dangerous ceremony casting ones mortal soul aside.

**Ages:**

Inuaysha: 200; appears 17

Sesshomaru: 900; appears 19

Izayoi: 225; appears 25

Kouga: 700; appears 17

Inu no Taisho: around 2500; appears early 30's

Naomi (Inuyasha supposed father): around 2700; appears 30-35

Miu (Sess's mother): around 2500; appears around 25-30

Akio: 1500; appears mid 20's

Osamu: around 4000, appears late 40's

Shin: around 4000; appears 35

Yoko: 2000; appears late 20's

Sayuri: 1000; appears early 20's

Susumu: 2200; appears late 20's

Daichi: around 3000; appears 45

**Note**: All demons age differently some stay forever young others don't (like Osamu and Daichi). These are not all that important but it's nice to know for visualization purposes.

**A/N**: Holy shit, super cross over love stories! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! I hope this chapter clears things up for some people. Izayoi is not mortal anymore, and Inuyasha is the son of Inu no Taisho but due to her worldly duties Izayoi has to raise the child as Naomi's and not reviel her secret! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just to tell people the Group of Council members are not main charactersso they won't be overshadowing at all. (They are kind of just there.) Anyway this is the chapter where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meet! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot about this in the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own all my characters and plot!

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi (More like shonen-ai) so you have been 'warned'.

**Rated**: M for mature.

**Summary**: InuTaisho had a love affair 200 years ago, unknown to him she bore a son. 200 years latter an alliance grows with her demon mate. What will happen when Inuyasha is discovered? Especially concerning Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha is in his dreams!

When the moon shines.

Chapter three: Are you for real?

By: Nieth

Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama floated in the wind behind him. He held the reins to his two headed dragon Ah-Un as he followed faithfully, his imp servant perched atop of him. He accompanied his father and most of the council members. His face remained completely neutral but his thoughts were conflicting, after he saw that face we an unable to stop thinking about it. It haunted him tirelessly.

He gazed around his current companions and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had noticed the young sorceress eyes on him constantly, to his confusing she blushed lightly and looked away when he gave her a cold glance. He wondered if she foolishly developed romantic feeling for him. He didn't seem to care, as he did not take any interest in her. He was too preoccupied with his own _problems_. The thought of being hopelessly in love a dream was ridiculous, but he could not help it. The feelings were overwhelming him.

They had been traveling for 2 days by and air, some of them on their own dust clouds or on dragons or birds. The ongoing travel didn't really seem to affect them but for the most part were getting hungry. They all made the mutual decision to set up a makeshift camp for the night. The old ookami elder took the worst beating.

Sesshomaru noticed a thorn blowing in the wind right in front of his face. He caught it lightly in his plam and looked down at it. That's when he was hit with that smell. The blood on the thorn had a distinct exotic sent he found oh so familiar.

Inu no Taisho was completely taken aback when he had saw the expression of his sons face. His son's eyes were opened wide with a dumbstruck expression. Inu Taisho couldn't believe his eyes, something as simple as a thorn had rendered his son speechless. Sesshomaru still gazed at the thorn still wondering if his mind deceived him in hopes of his dream being reality. He blinked a few more times taking in the sent one more time. _There was no doubt about it, it was him. My dream._

The whole council seemed to be completely entranced by the sight. Never had anyone seen that expression on Sesshomaru's face let alone thinking they ever would. All their thoughts were interrupted by a chilling glare that they all received. They were all too busy wondering to themselves they had not noticed Sesshomaru threw the thorn away. He continued to glare daring them to ask a question.

A fire had been made in the clearing and their animal youkai were set up near it, Ah-Un being apart of them. A few large logs were thrown by the fire and Yoko pocked the newly started fire with a stick. Just then a loud popping noise sounded and a gas bomb landed right in the middle of the clearing.

Their make shift camp was now completely filled with an irritating gas. They all seemed to be pretty calm about the matter although it did hinder their senses just a slight bit. Most had encountered this gaseous situation before and knew who it was. "Hehehehehe," a strange disgusting chuckle came from the trees in the near forest.

"Mukotsu" Yoko piped up. She as well are the lot of them seemed to roll their eyes at the man's useless antics to hinder them weak. Just as they became distracted by the smoke a cascading sword came at them its blades stretched very far from the source. The end of the last blade grazed Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama.

"Oh! My lord! Your Mokomoko-sama!" The tiny imp known as Jaken was extremely distressed when he saw the blood dripping from his master's fluffy appendage. The crimson liquid oozed out from the wound. Sesshomaru glared at the figure that now stood before them.

"So it is true. The Great Inu no Taisho is seeking out Naomi" A deeply feminine sounding voice interrupted the little spasm.

"Who are you?" Inu no Taisho responded.

"I am Jakotsu of the band of seven." He licked his lips at the eyes candy he had before him. "You and your icy friend over there remind me of Inuyasha."

Their faces were stricken with confusion at the naming of the unknown person identified as Inuyasha. They looked around at each looking for someone else who did not seem lost. They had not know of any dog demons in this part of the country, they all highly doubted that anyone would name their child _Dog demon_ if they were not in fact a Dog demon.

"You don't know? You're unfortunate. You two may be handsome but none compares to the innocent beauty of my Inuyasha!" he hurled his sword at them again but this time it was deflected by a strange red glowing light. In a flash it came hurling across the ground at Jakostu's sword. The sound of metal scraping sand was heard and Jakotsu's sword retorted into its original form.

"I told you Jakotsu, stop trying to kill people in my fathers land. Your fight is with me," came a voice from afar. The figure was holding a small sized sword. His face was twisted into a disappointed scowl at the boy. Inu no Taisho's swords tessaiga and tensaiga seemed to tense up at the presence of the hanyo. They seemed to unknowingly recognize the aura the half-demon had been emitting

"Inuyasha! I am glad to see you again." The boy's eyes almost went bubbly at the sight of the hanyo.

"Shut it Jakostu!" his voice was rough sounding as he looked at the young boy. He was sick of the strange actions the boy directed at him. Jakotsu always seemed to be so pleased in seeing him and he did not like it one bit.

"Are you thinking about that offer I gave you? If I get to touch those fuzzy ears of your, I'll leave you alone,"

"Why would I soil myself with garbage like you? Besides why should I trust you?"

"Oh you are no fun Inuyasha. I—," Inuyasha growled in response. The hanyo hated the choppy way Jakostu would say his name.

"Enough! Let's finish this." His patience was running out entirely, and he clutched his weapon more tightly. He knew the attraction the boy felt for him did not spare him anymore brutality, and only seemed to fuel it even more. Jakotsu was definitely no ordinary human as he did not crave the same things most humans did; he only craved blood and slaughter. Lucky for him it was his blood and slaughter that exited the boys nerves the most.

The boy didn't seem to take Inuyasha's words too harshly. His face still had a slight blush on it and his eyes still were big from sick adoration for the hanyo. A fight persisted between Inuyasha and Jakotsu despite their little audience. Sesshomaru had been completely bewildered by the hanyo. He was been the owner of the smell on the thorn and he was the exact same as his dream. The same gorgeous features and eye's, were atop flawless tan skin. He watched with eyes opened wide. His body almost became paralyzed at the sight of his 'dream boy' being real.

Every time Jakotsu's spiraling sword came towards Inuyasha he would block it with the small sword he had held to dearly. He had finally gotten enough of Jakotsu's advances and let out his attack. The red right came hurdling towards Jakotsu but was narrowly evaded. Their battle was spoiled by another smoke bomb, right in between them. "Mukotsu! I will kill you for interrupting my fight with Inuyasha! Uuuggh" Jakotsu covered his nose and mouth with his Kimono sleeve. He fled into the near forest.

They noticed how the smoke had irritated the demon and they were all thoroughly confused at how the way he desperately coughing. The smoke that was being used only affected demons on a minute level and only hurt humans. "He's a half demon!"

Inuyasha looked back at them and glared. "Wanna make something of it?" he shot back at them. He wondered if they were just like everyone else they had met. He ran a bit away from the smoke and shook his head to try to get his senses back to normal. He rubbed his nose and eyes making him look quite adorable. His kitty ears twitched slowly. Sayuri and Yoko's gazed at the ears with envy, their eyes were a glaze with a feminine desire to tweak them.

"Before you said this was your fathers land is that true?" Inu no Taisho said, hoping he had found the hanyo son of Naomi.

"Huh. So you're the guy my Old man is seeking. I've heard so much about you from my mother." Inuyasha had already known it was him from the first moment he set his eyes on the group.

"Your mother?" Inu no Taisho questioned, even though he already knew who she was from what Myoga had told her.

"Yeah. Lady Izayoi of the south. She named me after you. She said you were her only true friend," Inuyasha didn't seem so think too deeply of the situation. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's wide eyes and didn't think to acknowledge him. He has initially pleased with such a beautiful creature but was a little weirded out by the expression on his face. _My fight with Jakotsu's wasn't that amazing._

'Really…" Inu no Taisho looked absolutely baffled. She had named her son, the son of a neko youkai no less Inuyasha? If had been her only true friend and her beloved for those few months then why had she caste him away so frugally, and then after casting him away with disgust; name her son after him. He was utterly confused.

"Ever heard of a cat hanyo named Inuyasha for no reason?"

---

"It seems that this Jakotsu character is smitten with you." Omsau sated looking a bit amused thinking back on the little episode before.

"Smitten? He only craves blood and slaughter. Just like the lot of them. I wouldn't be surprised if he pleasured himself while thinking about gutting a good looking man," the hanyo's response was laid out bluntly surprising everyone. They had not predicted such an unexpected answer but seemed to agree no less. "I'm gonna take those sick bastards down!" his voice was full with passion. He despised what the Band of seven had done to all those innocent people, man, women and children alike. It sickened him.

"Well I've never met anyone so...fiery," Inu no Taisho's voice came up. He was highly interested in the hanyo. Not only the fact that his former love had named his after himself, but he noticed his son's interest with the hanyo. He had observed it in his eyes when he first appeared. It was like Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. He chuckled mentally. It was so unlike Sesshomaru to be so effected by a good looking boy or hanyo for that matter. His son had never regarded humans in a very good manner, and hanyo's were no exception. His mind could not help but wonder off to different thoughts about Izayoi and the hanyo.

He was confused and distressed. Ever since he had found out who he was he could not help but wonder why he had such likeness to himself or even the way he smelled. He smelled like a pup, not that off a Neko but that of an Inu. He shook his head once again.

While they all stood around the camp fire, Sesshomaru sat far away facing the opposite direction. He seemed a little bit discouraged at the fact the hanyo did not seem to know who he was. Why had he been having those dreams for years and _he_ didn't even acknowledge that fact he existed. His glare was cold as ever, but this time it held some bit of emotion. He scowled at the night sky. _Curse these feelings._ "What's that guy's problem?" whispered Inuyasha, fully aware of the hearing capabilities of his new companions. He was so confused and a bit insulted the way the long haired beauty acted. They all gave him the same expression of 'he's just that way'.

The chatter had subsided and Inuyasha stood far from the camp fire his head turned at the night sky. He gazed at the stars and drew imaginary pictures with them. His gaze turned to his right and to Sesshomaru. He sat there against a tree his fluffy boa wrapped around him and his eyes were directed right at him. Thanks to the night sky Inuyasha's panicked expression and flush were not visible. His mouth turned into a cute pout and glared at Sesshomaru. He was determined to find out what was behind the Inu Daiyoukai's strange behavior. Sesshomaru's face was lit up by the far camp sight and Inuyasha could see the surprise in his face he approached him. It surprised Sesshomaru even more when Inuyasha sat right beside him, still staring at him. Inuyasha was determined to break the icy layer of the Inu Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before blushing a slight shade of rose and looking away.

Even Sesshomaru was confused by his own action. He had always had control over himself but with the mere presence of the hanyo he gushed with emotion. Why had this boy a hanyo in fact, been able to do that? Dreams or no dreams he was confused. "So, they call you Sesshomaru," said a slightly shaky voice from beside him. The hanyo was trying his best to start a conversation but didn't know where it was going.

"Hm." Sesshomaru replied. He was trying his best to keep himself under control. The enchanting scent of the hanyo filled his nostrils and helped fuel the thought of taking his clothes off and fucking him senseless. "That was an interesting _sword_ you had back there" _Oh kami even that simple sentence make me want him._

Inuyasha seemed a bit happy that he now had something to talk about. "Hai. I call it Yuzuki. My mother had it forged on my 150th birthday. I've had it for 50 years now and I consider it a companion rather than just a mere weapon. I do have some other attacks on my own. I see you don't carry a weapon, why is that?" the hanyo's moderately deep voice sounded almost panicked as he knew he was going way of track. Sesshomaru raised one silky eyebrow at how much the Hanyo had said from just one simple statement.

"I am content with my attacks…for now" was his simple answer, and he didn't think the hanyo would want to know much more. But to him amazement he was wrong.

"…and they are?"

_The playful kitten is acting more like a curious puppy. He even smells pup like. _ "A light whip, dokkasso and my mokomoko-sama" it confused Sesshomaru that he had just given up all his attacks to the hanyo. He had thought himself a much more cautious youkai.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" the curious hanyo stroked Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama gently as if it were a faithful pet. Sesshomaru's blush became even redder when the hanyo let out a particularly girlish laugh and rubbed his face against it. "I like it. I wonder how something so soft could be used in battle" his low rash voice didn't really seem to match what he had said. Without knowing it Inuyasha's hands were all over Sesshomaru as his attention was towards Mokomoko-sama. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide in shock when he gazed at the hanyo; he had fallen sleep. His face buried in his boa and his hands clutching his kimono sleeves.

Most of the camp had been looking on the little scene and found it odd that Sesshomaru had let himself open up to the hanyo, no anyone in fact, or how he had let the boy so close to him. Inu no Taisho half smiled half smirked when he noticed the hanyo sleeping and Sesshomaru's panicked shock.

"Wha?..." Sesshomaru had no idea what to do, but then got the sudden urge to feel his fuzzy ears. They were like velvet on his hands. They were soft and lovable. He found them irrisistable.

-----

Yuzuki: Just a Japanese name I used for the sword

Hai: Yes

Hanyo: Half demon

Mokomoko-sama: Sesshomaru's fluffy boa

Dokkasso: Poison flower claws

**Ages**:

Mukotsu: Unknown; appears to be just an ugly blob.

Jakotsu: 18 (just my prediction)

**A/N**: Awwww! Cuuuuuuute! Okay okay, I know they are bit ooc, but there are reasons. Inuyasha had parents to raise him, and Sesshomaru had the dreams. Anyway, next chapter: Enter Kouga, Shippo, and Izayoi. I probably won't be updating that often, because school starts soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 4! I hope enjoy all my faithful readers, and thanks so much for the review, they keep me going!

Nine-Tailed demon Fox: It can grad his enemies and it ca stretch far distances. (Kinda like a snake)

Inu15kags: I know, I would totally feel his ears if I had the chance.

Petpeeves12: I know they are adorable!

AJ: Thanks!

Smiley face: Okay, I didn't know that. Weird. Thanks!

Evil Ball of Fluff: Thanks!

RKInu241: Thanks!

The Great Susinko: That's so weird! I am imagining what the series would be like if he were a she from the start!

Annie: I know I thought was cute too.

DM: Hehe, I laughed when I came up with 'nekoyasha'.

I adore you all!

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot about this in the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own all my characters and plot!

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi (More like shonen-ai) so you have been 'warned'.

**Rated**: M for mature. For language and suggestive scenes.

**Summary**: InuTaisho had a love affair 200 years ago, unknown to him she bore a son. 200 years latter an alliance grows with her demon mate. What will happen when Inuyasha is discovered? Especially concerning Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha is in his dreams!

When the moon shines.

Chapter four: Cats, Dogs and wolves don't mix.

By: Nieth

The events from the other night had made Sesshomaru almost mute. When the hanyo and snuggled into his mokomoko-sama and dozed off he was at a loss what to do. After having a very joyful session of ear rubbing he let he hanyo sleep not wanting to let him out of his sight-much to his own astonishment. His father had the most peculiar expression plastered on his face after his sons behavior. The morning after, Inuyasha just found himself resting on a tree and Sesshomaru no where in sight. (**a/n**: Ohh, I wonder where he toddled off to…dirty thoughts people, dirty thoughts.)

The whole day Sayuri and Yoko had been trying to get Inuyasha's permission to touch his ears but they were turned down constantly. While Sesshomaru watched he was urged to come for the hanyo's rescue. He was glad that Inuyasha had been asleep so he got a change to sneak a feel it was obvious he didn't like his ears being touched. They were traveling by land for the rest of the day and unknown to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was trying his best not the breath down the hanyo's neck. He was however keeping watch of the hanyo though the corner of his eye. He wanted to talk to the hanyo but could not muster up the courage. He was acting like a pup with a crush.

He had never known what it was like to want something so bad that he couldn't just take. He didn't want to take Inuyasha again't his will. He knew full well he could. He wanted the hanyo to eccapt him so _love_ him. Love. He was always so thorny towards that emotion, even as a child he had a hard time accepting the kind gestures him parents would give him. But when the hanyo had talked to him he didn't want to push him away he wanted Inuyasha attention more that anything. Was one person really capable of making him think that way? Never did he think he would feel that way towards anymore.

His lust for power had come to a halt when he laid eyes on Inuyasha. His for him hunger was now even more greater than when he had only the dreams. At first he thought he longed for something he could not have, but now Inuyasha was there and waiting to be taken and he still felt the strong gravitation towards the idea of being mated, of being with Inuyasha. It confused him further more that he longed for a hanyo. Half-ningen. He was never fond of humans, in his mind they were all the same, all so weak. He gazed back at Inuyasha, his unruly white hair swaying in the wind. The thin yukata didn't work wonders at hiding his form underneath, leaving very little to imagination. His gaze was now looming towards the hanyo's bottom. The yukata formed perfectly around it. Sesshomaru mentaly freaked out. He was so unprepared for these feelings of desire. In the dreams they seemed a little surreal but with Inuyasha right in front of him it was overwhelming.

He was determined to not let the hanyo out of his grasp. Forgetting his father and the others were there he started thinking about what he would say. Just as he was about to talk to him there was a bit of a ruckus, ahead of them they could see a dust cloud and two small youkai running from it.

"Ahhh! Inuyasha! " a shrill voice came from a ways away. A small fox demon known as Shippo and small inumata youki were running as fast as they could and were followed by pack of wolves and a very fast moving wolf demon. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, the hanyo had affiliated himself with those sad excuses of youkai? (**a/n**: The inumata youki has a bit of importance, and no I did not confuse cats and dogs for it is not Kirara.)

"Oh kami…" Inuyasha muttered. He knew exactly who it was. _Kouga_. He noticed Shippo came jumping and landed behind him obviously scared out of his wit's and the inumata clutched himself into Inuyasha's back his head poking out from his broad shoulder. Inuyasha closed his eyes and prepared himself for an onslaught of advances. When he opened his eyes he saw the wolf demon some closer and closer. When in an instant his hands were held in the ookami's. His eyes twitched with annoyance. He was about to give the ookami a vulgar greeting but he was very shocked at was happened next. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha behind him as if they were a newly mated couple under attack. He let out a growl as his eyes were casting a venomous shadow on the ookami.

"Who are you? This Sesshomaru demands to know."

"I am the leader of the southern wolf tribe. Prince if you will," came Kouga's cocky voice. He didn't think too much of the Inu Daiyoukai, even if he was the high and mighty prince of the western lands. He did however become very agitated at the action the In had directed towards _his_ uke.

"Looks like a love triangle!" Osamu whispered behind them knowing full well who Kouga was and what he wanted the hanyo for. At that comment Shippo's gaze turned to the council looking fairly pleased at the situation unfolding.

"Love triangle? More like a love pentagon." He gazed at the hanyo once again. "Geez Inuyasha how many boyfriends do you have? First Jakotsu, then Kouga, now this guy? Who's next, Miroku?" Shippo seemed to be thoroughly amused by his hanyo friend, but his smug expression changed when he was hit on top of his head; hard.

All the while Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at each other with both loathing and smugness, both sure they would get the better of each other. It was like thunder and ice had collided in one great ball of conflict. Inuyasha had a deep blush on his face from embarrassment and anger. "Shut up Shippo, I didn't do anything!"

Shippo clutched his head and glared at the hanyo. "Sure you did. You're the one who went into heat way earlier than anyone expected. You reek of it." With that comment Shippo accompanied it by plugging his nose

"I find it positively alluring," Kouga's deep voice sounded quit seductive, but Inuyasha just looked like he was about to slump onto the ground from humiliation. Sesshomaru growled more deeply at the oomaki his icy glare was shooting blizzards of fury. In that moment he didn't care that his reputation of 'Ice king with no interest at all besides power' was being melted before everyone's eyes. He would be damned if that wolf got what he had been craving for years. He flexed his claws as they slowly poured out green acid dripping from his finger tips, and they burned the ground underneath it. Kouga didn't seem too deterred and just bared him large fangs.

Inuyahsa was completely blindsided, he was so lost in so many emotion it was frightening. He was confused at why this Sesshomaru character felt such a need to keep the ookami away from him, that confusion covered a little flattery. His feelings towards Kouga were that of annoyance and mystified infatuation, he had been oddly attracted to the ookami without admitting or knowing it. Perhands it was just the heat talking but even if it was embarrassing he found it very gratifying. _Now I am really starting to act like an uke_. He shook his head and the thought away instantly.

His thoughts had instantly took him to the other night. He just remembered how he fell sleep, and his eyes went wide. Had he really fallen asleep on him? Inuyasha felt bad as he gazed at Sesshomaru. He was sure that Sesshomaru was acting to protectively because of what happened. He had given him the wrong message. It was not that he didn't like Sesshomaru, in fact he found him particularly delicious, but he never meant to get that sort of attention. Perhaps he was over thinking everything…

He instantly stopped, if he really was in heat and everyone was determined for him to be their uke, then why was he fighting it. He knew the only way he would be a seme was if he had a female partner. If his father made him mate, which he did hint at a couple of times, at least he would have some choices. He shook his head again. How could he think of something so cruel? Although he didn't consider himself the nicest person he didn't find it fair to play with their feeling that way. He was going to set this straight. He opened his mouth to talk to them but was interrupted.

"What do you want from Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled. Rage was building up in him and he didn't care if he acted so passionately for the hanyo. His father was watching on the situation very strangely. What had that hanyo done to his son? He knew Sesshomaru had been around demons in heat and it had never affected him. But why the hanyo?

"Why to make him mine of course. Got a problem?" Kouga challenged. He was fully prepared to fight for the 'pretty little kitty'. Such a beautiful creature in heat was sure to have many suitors, hanyo or not.

"Oh brother, this is so stupid." Shippo had initially found this very funny but now it was just getting annoying. The tiny inumata youki let out a small 'yip' in agreement.

"I'd back down wolf cub. Inuyasha is not yours." Sesshomaru growled once again. His glare was unchanged but his mouth was wretched into a sneer. He did not like this wolf and he as not letting him have his future mate.

"Your one to talk." Kouga noted how possessive Sesshomaru was.

"Ho…this new generation is so obsessed with finding their prefect mate. Back in my day we mated to whom our parents wanted us to," Osamu whispered. Shin and Inu no Taisho also being more elder than the rest nodded in agreement. Just like him and his mate, just as their parent's had wanted them to. It seemed that anyone older than 2000 had been _cursed _with the same disposition. Times had changed.

They did not feel the need to intervene. It seemed natural for two males to fight over a potential mate. The three elder demons sighed in longing. They had never gotten to fight for the mate of their choice. "Enough of this! This is just my heat affecting you. When it's over you all will know what jerk you two are being." Inuyasha was very annoyed. He was sure Sesshomaru and Kouga wouldn't have looked twice at him if it weren't for his heat, and what he thought hurt him.

"Inuyasha, don't be so crude. I'm sure they mean well." A gentle voice came from behind the hanyo. A gorgeous woman stood their in many layers of Kimono's. She looked at the hanyo with slight disappointment. Inu no Taisho's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. The woman he had loved for such a long time ago, who he still loved. She was standing right before him. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her ebony hair still flowed gracefully, and eyes were still as brilliant as the stars. Her gaze turned from her son to the council.

"Naomi has been waiting for you. He is very grateful that you have come." She stated as she looked straight into Inu Taisho's eyes. Her stare did not last long. She locked her emotions away she felt for him. She gazed back at her son and her face lit up in a smile. Inu taisho could immediately sense the bond the pair had with each other.

"Oh Inuyasha you must be so cold in just your yukata. Why didn't you wear that nice kimono I gave you?" Izayoi nagged.

Izayoi had been right. Inuyasha was a bit chilly in just a flimsy yukata. His traveling companions all had many layers of armor and clothes. He on the other hand only had his sword, and not one bit of armor. In the chill autumn weather he seemed bare. She pulled out a Furisode and draped in over her son. The garment was deep blue with white vines and multicolored flowers. Despite Inuyasha's muscular body he had a tiny frame. Everyone was staring at him and his mother and seemed pretty amused at the sight of the hanyo in girls clothing. However he did pull it off rather musculanly. Kouga was quit enjoying how submissive the hanyo looked in the Furisode. He grinned with a slight lecherous gleam. Sesshomaru glared at the ookami. (**a/n**: Furisode: a Kimono unwed girls get when they are 'coming of age'. They usually have very elaborate patterns that cover the whole garment.)

"Mother I don't mean to be ungrateful but furisode's are for girls" his arms swayed in the fabric. He didn't like how many eyes prayed on him. He was never use to being the center of attention.

She ignored his pleas. "Inuyasha you shouldn't be all alone during your heat. It's not safe."

Izayoi didn't seem to acknowledge that anyone else was there, her sole concern was on her son. Inu no Taisho stared longingly as Izayoi. She was the only person he had ever truly loved that deeply. Kouga looked around him. He knew he was not invited to Naomi's little welcoming.

"See ya latter. I'lll be back" The last sentence he directed towards Sesshomaru. His place eyes shot once last glance at Inuyasha before running off in a whirlwind. Sesshomaru glared at the whirlwind as it flew away.

As they neared their home, Inu no taishou noticed the inumata youkai latched onto the hanyo. Inuyasha rubbed it's neck and smiled slightly. He looked at Inu Taishou who was staring at him. "This is Saburo he's an inumata youki I've had him since I was just a little whelp. Shippo was supposed to be taking care of him during my heat" _Hmm…I suppose that's the reason he smells so much like pup. _Inu Taisho just nodded in response.

---

Inu no Taisho and the council were invited into Naomi's estate. It was fairly large and it had many rooms. Their eyes were lost in the paper doors that seemed to be everywhere they turned. Izayoi and Inuyasha left the council with Naomi. They all bowed in respect, giving each other their blessings. Their greeting was short and simple. A meal was served and then it was straight to business.

Inu Taisho and Naomi had talked about many things. The others had retired to go to sleep but they seemed to be fascinated with each other. They shared stories and experienced. They wondered why they had never crossed paths. Inu Taisho brought up almost every subject, except for Izayoi. He could not bring himself to talk about her. It pained him too much. She didn't even seem to want to look at him.

"When he was a child we brought a sorceress to our son. She blessed him the gift of child birth. This is the reason he has gathered the attention of so many male suitors, such as Kouga. I also understand your son has taken an interest in Inuyasha." Naomi's voice remained unchanging. His voice deep and rich. He gazed at Inu Taisho his pale eyes were glazed with longing. (a/n: hahaha, I know it sound like there is will be a possible shonon-ai between IN and Na, but that's not it.)

Ino Taisho let out a slight chuckle when he thought about his son's action that day. Inside he was thrilled that someone had been able to get some emotion out of him.

"I wanted my son to be mated with a demon. He may be as strong as a lot of full fledged demons and he may age much more slowly than humans but he is still mortal. When the aoi ceremony is preformed the seme is always at risk. I did not want my child to go through the same thing I did. I was so weak for months. Inuyasha can't afford to be weak."

"Why is that you fear for him when he is not in the protection of these ground? Inuyasha seemed fully capable of protecting himself."

"Inuyasha is quit the hot commodity lately. The Shikon jewel resides within his body. He is its protector. Many think if he biers their heir the heir will become powerful. This however is not true; Inuyasha is only to be the protector. He did not consume the jewels power. Many demons are after him, including Naraku. "

"The Shikon jewel? I have heard of it but most of the activities were no where near the western lands. Who is this Naraku?"

"He is the one who had killed the original protector who was a powerful miko to gain the jewel. His attempts were however foiled when it was knocked out of his hands by one last attempt by the protector. It burned with the protectors body."

"How did Inuyasha come to poses the Shikon jewel?" he was baffled at how the hanyo had taken up such a responsibility.

"He came across the reincarnation of its protector. The jewel was imbedded inside her since birth. It latter exploded into many pieces. Inuyasha gathered the pieces with the help of a taijiya, monk, and the Miko's incarnation. They had gathered it fairly quickly, before Naraku could. He had disappeared since, but I fear he may come back for revenge." Naomi took another drag of his pipe. The thought of Naraku made him weary.

The council members had been given room to rest in. Sayuri had been contemplating the event's of that day. The way Sesshomaru had looked at Inuyasha, they way he protected the hanyo. He would never look at her that way, he would never act that way towards her. Her heart was heavy with sorrow. She so despised being in this situation. She let her ponytail down and took out her green dangling earrings, and her red eye makeup was smudged a bit. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Little did she know a dark shadow was looming over her. His long raged hair flowed down his shoulders. His gleaming eyes were staring down at her. He entered her mind as he looked at her with great concentration.

'Yes Sayuri, come to me. Hate Inuyasha, for taking Sesshomaru away, hate Sesshomaru for what he did to you. Your heart in now filled with hat,'

The man watched the girl shudder in her sleep. His spell was almost cast. Then her eyes instantly grew open. They were now red as blood. He let out a sinister laughter. He was finally going to posses the jewel and something like that Sesshomaru was not going to stop him. The heat made Inuyasha weak, his mind was now of an uke, that 'blessing' was not so much of a blessing anymore. He had been able to stop the dreams Inuyasha was having, but he did not have enough to stop Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru posed the greatest problem if he were to mate with Inuyasha.

"My name is Naraku your new master. You're new name is Kagura. You are no longer a sorceress of trees and forest but one of the wind. You despise Sesshomaru, Kill Sesshomaru. Bring Inuyasha to me. If you succeed I will grant your freedom wind sorceress."

He handed his new minion a fan. She glared at Naraku. Her heart now filled with hate.

"You will use this, if you shall fail--flee, you are not to tell them anything." Inuyasha and his wretched friends had fowled his plans to have hold of the Sacred Jewel. The jewel now resided inside Inuyasha's body and he needed the hanyo alive. He needed the hanyo's live flesh. He grinned at the prospect of what he was going to do with Inuyasha. _It will be mine foolish kitten_…

---

In the empty courtyard Inuyasha watched the stars. He had always wondered about them. They were so beautiful. He smiled _speaking of beautiful…_ He smelled the presence of Sesshomaru coming from behind him. After the little incident with Kouga he found himself unimaginably perplexed at the strange dog demon. He seemed so cold and unsettling around his own father and the council members, but it seemed different with him and Sesshomaru. He signed, maybe it was his heat. Maybe he should enjoy it while it lasts rather than despise it. It was the only few times he got so much more positive attention than negative.

"I noticed you don't want people touching your ears," came Sesshomaru's deep voice. Inuyasha felt his toes tingle and body warm when he heard him speak.

"People used to tug them a lot when I was a child" Inuyasha stated simply. As a child people would taunt him cause of them. 'Mutant ears' were some words he remembered. They flattened a bit on his head when he thought back on all the times he was made fun of or harassed because of how different he looked. Sesshomaru's hand instantly rested atop him head, his cute little ears perked at the touch. Two fingers caressed the base and then the tip. Inuyasha's eyes closed in pleasure when he felt the sensation sending shiver throughout his body.

"I thought kittens were supposed to purr." His voice stayed calm but what he said was meant to tease the hanyo.

Inuyasha scoffed at the daiyoukai. "I'm no kitten!" Sesshomaru's fingers now took hold of Inuyasha's chin. He brought his own face down to the hanyo. He breathed in deeply taking in the hanyo's wonderful musk. Inuyasha was staring up at Sesshomaru blushing like a child on soju. His eyes were wide with surprise. He leaned in even more and turned Inuyasha's face to the side. He kissed his cheek lightly before brining his lips close to Inuyasha's downy ears.

"Sure you are" Sesshomaru almost grinned when he saw Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha had a scowl on his face accompanied with a deep radish blush. He had never expected that. When he was a bout to respond he was hit by a familiar smell. His faced whipped around and he lifted his face into air to smell once again. It was him.

"Naraku."

-----

Furisode: a Kimono unwed girl get when they are 'coming of age'. They usually have very elaborate patterns that cover the whole garment.

Ages:

Shippo: 50; appears to be a very short 11 year old.

Naraku: 50 appears to be 23-25.

A/N: Ohh! The drama is unfolding! I know Sesshomaru is OOC, but I am trying my best! Next chapter: Kagura's attacks and getting caught in the rain. Lots of fluff ahead. Sorry for all my spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm not too good with that! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yay! chapter 5! I hope you all like it!

Koishii-tenshi: lol, okay there will be a lot of ass-kicking in latter chappies.

IJI: That's why there is a warning. If you don't like that they are gay I suggest you don't read my story, because I have every right to continue to write it as you have every right to not read.

Petpeeves12- You will see!

Angel of Androgyny: I know, I felt sorry for her too!

Cherry Fantasy: Okay I guess not. Inu/Sess are my favorite paring too! Yay!

Imakagomeiloveinuyasha: Thanks! I appreciate the encouragement!

Annie: Same here!

Smilez4ever: Thanks! I am glad to know you like it!

DM: Oh my gosh of you were my beta I would be so happy:glomps:

Nine-tailed Demon Fox: You will find out!

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot about this in the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own all my characters and plot!

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi (More like shonen-ai) so you have been 'warned'.

**Rated**: M for mature.

**Summary**: InuTaisho had a fling 200 years ago, unknown to him she bore a son. 200 years latter an alliance grows with her demon mate. What will happen when Inuyasha is discovered? Especially concerning Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha is in his dreams!

When the moon shines.

Chapter five: Kagura's Attack.

By: Nieth

---

Sesshomaru's was mystified at what had happened. He could tell Inuyasha was about to reply fiery answer to his statement of him being a kitten, but his head was lifted in the air instead. Inuyasha was sniffing the air; his eyes were wide with fear and shock. Sesshomaru heard the word 'Naraku' come from his now palled lips.

Inuyasha was about to run, but Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his robe. Inuyasha turned around and gave his a distressed look. "Let go I need to kill that bastard!" He yanked himself from Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru was at a loss. Who has this Naraku? Another suitor he would have to fend off? Who ever he was, if he caused Inuyasha anguish he was a dead man. Just as Inuyasha was going to run, there was a bolt of lightning. An evil laughter was heard coming from the council members sleeping rooms.

In one switch moment a strange figure hidden underneath a baboon pelt came rushing out of the chambers. In the middle of the courtyard stood Inuyasha with Sesshomaru behind his still confused at what was happening. Sesshomaru's nerves were shaken he did not have a good feeling as the evil aura now surrounded them.

Naomi and Inu Taisho came rushing out. They ran faster towards their kin but they were soon distracted by a couple of tentacles. They shot out violently fraying the ground beneath them. Both demon lords jumped back clutching their weapons. "Naraku! You are not welcome on this earth!" Naomi hissed. His cat-like attributes shone more prominently.

"Hmm. If you give me your son I will leave your lands." Sesshomaru did not take this lightly. To him it sounded like this unearthly being was pinning for the hanyo's hand in mate-ship.

Inuyasha let out a feral growl at Naraku. His clawed hand clutched his sword but before he could draw it he was put into a familiar scenario. He was now staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head. "What are you doing?" he was confused at why Sesshomaru was so prompted to take on his fight. Sesshomaru let out his light whip and hurled it towards Naraku. He laughed again as he dodged it by jumping backwards.

"Dance of the Dragons!" a course but well-known sounding voice was heard from Naraku's side. Sesshomaru's second advance was foiled by rushing tornadoes of purple smoke. They ripped apart one of the near rooms and came rushing towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho attempted to use the wind scar with his tessaiga but the forces of the wind were changed by Kagura's fan. The tornado was now using the power of Inu Taisho's wand scar. Everyone's eyes were wide as they watched the tornados approached the two princes. It almost reached them but Inuyasha drew out his small sword. A beaming red light shot out from Inuyasha's sword it trailed the ground around and underneath the tornado; dispelling it. As the smoke cleared everyone was baffled at who stood there. Although her eyes were changed and her weapon of choice was now a fan it was the young earth sorceress.

"Sayuri! What is the meaning of this?" Inu Taisho's deep voice boomed. He was baffled as how her attack only seemed to get stronger when he used his wind scar. He put away tessaiga and pulled out tenseiga.

Kagura's dead eyes turned towards Inu Taisho. Her eyebrows angled questioningly. _Sayuri? What is this name I am so familiar with_? "Sayuri? My name in Kagura; sorceress of the wind." Inu Taisho's puzzlement was solved when she said sorceress of the wind. Naraku smirked as he saw his chance to lunge an Inuyasha.

Two dark bark like tentacles (a/n: when I was writing the story I wrote testicles rather than tentacles. It made my day.) came shooting out from under his baboon pelt. They made their way towards Inuyasha, but were quickly lopped off by Sesshomaru's poisonous acid. In seconds they reattached themselves to the limb.

"It's a puppet! The real Naraku must have run away!" In one swift movement Naraku's puppet was destroyed as Inuyasha aimed his sword at the puppets heart, but Kagura still remained standing there and was seemingly unfazed. Very soon all the remaining council members came rushing out. There eyes were still squinted, but they could make out their former ally. They all gasped, there eyes were wide is sock, and their heart felt the sting of betrayal. They all wondered to themselves not one of them wanted to believe such a thing had happened. Kagura's mind told her to be satisfied with their pained expressions but her heart did not allow it.

They all stood, and strangely no one moved. Kagura gazed at them with a questionable appearance stricken of her face. Her insides recoiled and she was at a loss to why. Her gaze was averted to the side. She could not bare to look any longer. What had her new 'Master', this _Naraku_ done to her? In one hasty movement she took a feather from her hair and it was transformed into a much larger version. She jumped on and the like the wind she had vanished into the dim night sky.

Inuyasha ran a bit in the direction of where Kagura had disappeared in attempt to follow but stopped as he knew she was gone. Sesshomaru had attempted to ask Inuyasha if he was fine but another had begun to talk.

"Inu no Taisho was that Sayuri?" Osamu replied. He was obviously in great distress. He and Sayuri had developed a father daughter relationship and the sight of her like that was heartbreaking. His eyes were slanted and contributed to his depressed expression.

"Yes, but Sayuri is a sorceress of the earth not the wind. I think that Naraku has put a spell on her. A spell which I only hope can be broken." Inu taisho sighed, his mind was busy thinking about Naraku and what kind of threat he has posed. There was another bolt of lightning. Soon rain began to pour down the sky. That night Osamu was completely deteriorated, his old heart was aching. The younger council members had all grown fond of the old wolf and even thought they felt his pain, they knew his was far worse.

They were all gathered in Naomi's meeting hall. The situation with Naraku had been explained and many were surprised to find that Inuyasha was the jewels protector. There were rumors going around that a celestial being had engulfed it, ridding any evidence that it even existed. Although he was not a celestial being he had been able to stop them from detecting the jewel.

"Inuyasha, I want you to go to the herb garden near the Mountain Rivers. Find the leaves if the iris flower, I believe it will help Osamu relax. After last night episode it is not safe for you to go alone Inuyasha like you have in the past. I will send one of the guards with you" Naomi gazed at Inuyasha then back at Inu no Taisho. His thoughts went curious; their appearance was similar, but Inuyasha had always without a doubt looked like his mother.

"They won't keep me protected, they don't like me 'cause I'm a half breed" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away glaring. As a child they had often just 'forgot about him' leaving his all alone in the forest when they were really supposed to be looking after him. Although his father had severely punished them he still held a grudge on them. Naomi frowned at his son's inability to let something's go.

"I will go," Sesshomaru let out a quick reply. _Some wimpy cat guard is not sufficient in protecting **my** Inuyasha. _Inuyasha looked up from his pout to see that Sesshomaru had already gotten up and walked away. It was obvious he did not want to deal with the backlash comment and looks. Inuyasha eyes were wide and he just kept his stare. _I wonder why he acts this way._

---

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were completely drenched. Although the rain poured and didn't seem to get any better, they were silent but they took pleasure in each others company. Sesshomaru becoming more entranced with the hanyo as every second went by. Inuyasha seemed to enjoy Sesshomaru's company much more than any other man who had taken in interest in him. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

"Sesshomaru? I really do think we should be getting back in a hurry. They all seem to be worried about Osamu, he needs the leaves!" Inuyasha's squeaked. He was uneasy from the look Sesshomaru was giving him. It was caked with desire and yearning. His eyes were stressed as if he were trying to focus on every part of Inuyasha's face. His lips were every so slightly trembling, and his hot breath which turned into fog from the cool air cast over him like a wave.

"They can wait," He stated firmly.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's rose lips. Beads of rain water dripped down his face and dotted his lips. The water soaked into his wiry but soft hair. Sesshomaru looked into his gorgeous amber drenched eyes. Inuyasha was a little scared the way Sesshomaru was looking at him. He looked intently at the taller man. Sesshomaru used him thumb and his index finger and hold Inuyasha's face up. He leaned in more closely to the hanyo. He breathed over him and took in his sent. "You smell divine." It was making him drunk with passion.

"Sesshomaru," his voice was now low and firm. "This is my heat."

"I don't like you because of your heat." He leaned in more, making his way towards Inuyasha's face. His words were half true. He had loved Inuyasha because of the dreams, but his fascination was heightened by his heat.

"Then why?" Inuyasha tensed as looked up.

"I dream of you. Your lips, your eyes, your sent."

Inuyasha gazed at Sesshomaru with surprise. It had made sense, the way Sesshomaru had looked and treated him from the start. But why had Sesshomaru been seeing him, and he did not see Sesshomaru? He had not had a dream in over a year. Was his mind deceiving him or was Sesshomaru lying to him? "I don't know if I can trust you."

He wrapped him arms around Inuyasha. "You can. Just let me hold you," his hand ran through the hanyo's wet hair, his other hand was placed on the small of Inuyasha back. Inuyasha gazed unknowingly into the distance his eyes wide from distrust and longing. Sesshomaru's face was turned to the side and his check caressed the damp head of hair gently. He squeezed the hanyo possessively towards him. His eyes were closed, he felt so complete in that moment. His normal cold and frigid self was melted away when he heard the hanyo speak, or even looked at him. He wanted to be with his kitten forever. He didn't care that he was showing such a 'weak' emotion. He didn't care about what he thought before, what others had thought about him like this. He_ needed_ Inuyasha, and he would melt away if he could not have him.

His body shifted once again, his heart went heavy when he thought at what the hanyo was thinking right now. He did not want to scare him away with advances or turn him off by being so possessive. "Inuyasha tell me what you feel," his voice was not it's normally cool tone. This time it was shaky and nervous.

"I…I don't know," he honestly didn't know how to feel. He had met very few people in his lifetime that did not want to hurt him. He was always reluctant at trusting people. He liked Sesshomaru but no matter how hard Sesshomaru advanced his heart went into hibernation. He couldn't take being hurt that way. "I don't want to hurt anymore," the pain he felt all throughout his whole life was now coming back to him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru leaned forwards and grazed his lips across Inuyasha's. The hanyo still remained motionless, and his mind was still. Sesshomaru now captured Inuyasha's face with his hands and he placed his lips firmly against him. Inuyasha was still unresponsive, and still battling within himself, but Sesshomaru was not discouraged. He kept his firm hold on the hanyo. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes and gave a light kiss in return. His mind was reeling with confusion at why he had returned the kiss but at the same time he was awakened with a passionate desire for Sesshomaru. _When Sesshomaru kisses me it feels so familiar, so right._

In a one quick flash he was bombarded by memories unknown to him. _"I love you Sesshomaru," his own voice spoke. He and Sesshomaru were lying in an empty field, the sun shone surreally as its bright rays engulfed them. _"Sesshomaru I—,"

"Shhh, be silent. You will eventually remember." Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's sudden relapse. He hid his smile; he knew Inuyasha would remember soon. His heart roared at the prospect of having Inuyasha as his mate. _You will be mine soon enough_.

---

It had been awhile since his wooden doll had broken; indicating his puppet had been disposed off. _That Sesshomaru has proven to be more of a nuisance than I imagined. _He cursed at the knowledge that the Inu Youkai's were one of the most vicious youkai when protecting the ones they cared about. He thought maybe Inuyasha would force Sesshomaru away because of the fact he had stopped his dreams but it seemed that he had taken a liking to Sesshomaru. He had to drive Inuyasha away from Sesshomaru.

He gazed at the man in front of him. His hair was pulled in a tight pony-tail, his scent was sweet and delicate like flowers. His eyebrows were angled in a cocky manner and his mouth was pulled into a conceited sneer. The man was both a filthy and an enthralling sight to behold.

"Is that what do you desire Byakuya? I will grant you great power. " Naraku's malice voice filled the room as it echoed emptily.

"Ever since I landed eyes on him I was captivated by his presence. It is a plus that he does not return my feelings." The man known as Byakuya continued to tap his fingers frivolously on his knee. His desires had always been on those who did not want him in return.

"You will bring Inuyasha back to my castle once you are rid of that Sesshomaru. You can have your way with him." Naraku spoke, his voice was vindictively sweet. Byakuya smirked inwardly at the thought of the hanyo under him screaming in defiance and pain. Those promises were however untrue. Naraku was merely using Byakuya as a pawn; his true desire was only to have the precious jewel inside of Inuyasha. He would kill Byakuya as soon as he brought Inuyasha back with him. He pulled out a large sword and handed in towards Byakuya. "You will take this mystical sword that was forged from my very bones. It will help you exceedingly" _Such a fool, he does not know what is in store for him._

---

Sorry for the short-ness of this chapter!

I don't get it how they say the name of there attacks before doing it so I decided not to name Inuyasha's attack (at least not just yet!). I am sorry to say it makes battle a little cheesified. Haha, but I love it anyway. Sorry if I disappointed some people by not having Inuyasha kidnapped, but I still need to develop a relationship with Inu and Sess. Lots of fluff ahead, I promise.

Ohohoho! Naraku can't hold Inuyasha's memories of the dreams for long. They are coming back. Byakuya is a character recently created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Chapter six! I am so angry, I want to know Inu no taisho's real name. I am just going to use the movie version one. I am so pissed at my computer, it is actually going senile one me. :tears:

Summertime201: thanks!

Renee: Here it is!

Love yaoi: thanks, hehe.

DM: Hehehe. Yeah, I realty got a kick out of that when I came up with it.

Inu15kags: I know!

Petpeeves12: I did? Well there is a lot to come. :nervous laughter:

Annie: it's not going to last long

Divina14: haha, one step closer indeed.

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot about this in the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own all my characters and plot!

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi 'It is ratedM for mature. For language and suggestive scenes.

When the moon shines

Chapter six:

By: Nieth

---

"I remember you clearly rejected me the first time I asked you." Byakuya exclaimed as he set eyes on the beautiful hanyo for a second time in his life. Inuyasha just crossed his arms lightly and looked to his side trying to avoid Byakuya's preying eyes. "Hm, Still so apprehensive.," He sneered. The image of Inuyasha screaming in pain flashed again in his mind.

"I was a child when you asked me." Inuyasha looked disgusted. His father had summoned him to the main court yard to meet all the suitors who came in search of his hand in mate ship. But meeting this Byakuya character somehow made is youki uneasy.

"But you still have no desire no be with me. That alone makes you irresistible, despite your delicious appearance." Inuyasha was unbelievably confused at Byakuya's logic. How could just that one factor make him so 'irresistible'? What was confusing him even further was the demon's strong scent. His disgustingly sweet smell overpowered his sensitive nose.

"An unworthy fool such as yourself, has no right to be demanding such things from Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru's future mate." Sesshomaru responded venomously. Inuyasha instantly blushed a deep rose_. This Sesshomaru's future mate? And since when was Sesshomaru here?_

Byakuya smirked at Sesshomaru's quick actions to try and discourage him. "What makes you so confident? Once I kill you, you won't be able to stop me from claiming him."

"I can choose my own damn mate when I'm ready!" Inuyasha's blush was even more prominent as he crossed his arms; his face in a small pout. Sesshomaru merely glared at Byakuya and made his way towards Inuyasha. His hand grazed his cheek and moved a single strand of hair away from Inuyasha's face before giving him a light peck on the cheek. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, he opened his mouth to 'give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind' but was abruptly interrupted.

"Do not even fathom the idea he will _ever_ be yours. Inuyasha is _mine_. A traitorous toad such as yourself isn't good enough for him." In his mind Inuyasha was the definition of perfect. His fiery temper, his naïve and simple ways, all bundled up in a beautiful package. He resisted the urge to fight and continued to glare at Byakuya; telling him to back off. Inuyasha was stunned at Sesshomaru's words. Never in any lifetime, had he ever thought he would be desired so fiercely by such a youkai like Sesshomaru. Byakuya just sneered in return and let out a light scoff.

"Hm. I'll be back."

After the incident with Byakuya, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha around like a shadow. Every move he made was mirrored by Sesshomaru. When demon's and demonesse's gave Inuyasha a mere glace they were greeted with a glare that could make an ice demon shiver. Inu no Taisho sat on a tatama mat with a scroll in hand watching from the corner of his eye. He laughed at how Inuyasha tried to carry on his normal activities with Sesshomaru as a shadow. He would now and then glance back at Sesshomaru and was always greeted with an unchanging glace as if it were completely normal that he be followed. Inu Taisho wasn't really reading through his treaty but merely watching the little scene, He had never seen Sesshomaru in such a way, before he was starting to believe his son didn't even have sexual prowess at all. He could tell Sesshomaru's infatuation with him was more than just the fact that Inuyasha was in heat.

The great dog general sensed the presence of someone behind and his suspicions were right. Izayoi sat gracefully beside him and turned her head to slightly face his, "Enjoying watching your son?" _Enjoying watching your sons_

He sat there not wanting to look t her, knowing it would cause himself pain. "I think he has grown a lot thanks to Inuyasha. Your son is a very interesting character." _He is your son too…_

Inuyasha now sat with a small tray of food in front of him. Sesshomaru sat right behind him. He ate slowly, which seemed weird to him because he usually ate in a hurry. His mind was wondering, it was almost surreal the way he was being treated by everyone. He glanced around the room to try and distract himself but he could not help it, he needed to ask questions.

"Sesshomaru?"

"If you tell me to stop following you, I won't," Sesshomaru's voice was anything but harsh, it was soft and low and carried the expression of genuine concern.

He paused at first before continuing. "I uh was wondering…about your dreams."

"Okay."

"Have I…ever told you I loved you?"

"Yes," he stated firmly, still keeping eyes focused at the back of his head. Inuyasha was so puzzled, he couldn't figure out how they could share such a strong emotion but no remember any of it. Sesshomaru was about to stop there, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Why?"

"Well… the other day I got a flash of memory's and in them I told you that I loved you."

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha his expression was now more content. "All the memories will come back soon" He was sure they would.

Inuyasha was now blushing. "Have we ever…" Inuyasha seemed to want to tiptoe around the matter. He smiled inwardly at the hanyo's innocent nature.

"No."

Inuyasha just nodded and covered his flushed face with hair as he stared down at his food. Sesshomaru swept Inuyasha's hair to one side and exposed the back of his neck. He leaned forwards and placed a light kiss before leaning his forehead against his back. His hands stroked Inuyasha's hair and he gently placed his clawed hands on his hips before bringing his closer. He breathed in deeply. The sent of his 'mate-to-be' in heat was greatly hindering all coherent thoughts he had.

What few shreds of thoughts Sesshomaru had left were interrupted by the doors of Naomi's gates bursting open. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were sitting on one of the decks looked at who had caused the ruckus.

"Sesshomaru let's fight. Who ever wins gets freelance rights over the hanyo." Byakuya's deep voice filled Naomi's court room as he scanned the little scene of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting so closely.

"I'm not property you know!" Inuaysha was sick of demons talking about him as if he were a prize to be attained after a battle. He had will of his own and he would choose who _he_ wanted. Sesshomaru removed his head from Inuyasha's neck and his hands from his hips and rose to his feet. His trademark icy glare was amplified by ten at the persistence of the strange demon.

"I will fight you, just to get rid of your nuisance," By now Sesshomaru knew what Inuyasha liked to hear. Inuyasha was his he knew it, but he liked to make the hanyo think he would have a choice.

Sesshomaru and Byakuya stood at either end of a nearby clearing. Sesshomaru had refused the presence on anyone except Inuyasha. Their fight had started and it almost looked apparent from the start who would win. Byakuya had dodged the lashes of Sesshomaru's light whip as he used flower petals and the wind to his advantage. But Sesshomaru was only getting started. Mokomoko-sama shot out from his side and grabbed the strange demon in it's grasp.

Mokomoko-sama's grasp was suddenly set astray as illusions of Byakuya had appeared around them. They were everywhere and the strong scent of flower petals damaged Sesshomaru's ability to smell which one was the real one. The inuu-youkai was getting sick of Byakuya's games and cowardly techniques. He shot out a thick acid from his hands and threw it in al directions. It hit the right one. Byakuya clutched his arm, which was severely bubbling from the acid.

In a sudden flash an arrow from no where had pierced Sesshomaru's armor and shot straight into his chest. It emitted a glowing light and Sesshomaru slowly looked down at it. Inuyasha could not believe what had happened. One minute Byakuya was about to loose the next Sesshomaru had a strange arrow embedded in his chest. He fell to the ground and clutched the arrow in his chest. His hand was severally burned as his fingers encircled in attempts to remove it.

Byakuya was about to pull the sword that rested on his back but his attempts were foiled as a familiar red light had made it's way towards him. Inuyasha was furious. It was strange to him, but he felt the most unimaginable anger when he saw Byakuya ready to kill Sesshomaru. Inuyasha now pointed his sword threateningly at Byakuya. "You…you bastard!" he breathed heavily. His youki was now taking control of his body. It knew who Sesshomaru was. His clawed hands clenched his sword more tightly and his nails dug into the palms of his hands and dripped blood. He stepped closer towards Sesshomaru as his eyes were glowing a slight gleam of scarlet.

Byakuya almost seemed thrilled at the way the hanyo was rebelling. He smirked. _I can't wait to hear you scream under me._ He licked his lips lightly and lifted his hand to the sword again. Once again he was foiled. Inuyasha launched his now full youkai body. His claws and fangs had grown to much larger proportions and his cheek now adorned demon marking much unlike his fathers but of the great dog general. Byakuya noted this mentally. _It seems you have more secrets than I thought my sweet Inuyasha. _Just as Inuyasha rasied a glowed hand to strike byakuya pushed him off jumped back using flowers petals and the wind to carry him away.

Byakuya transformed the small origami bird into a large one and jumped onto it and let the wind carry him away. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his crimson eyes became normal; demon markings disappearing. It was so similar in the way Kagura had exited with her feather. He glared at the sky where Byakuya exited and gazed at the disappearing figure. _Naraku what are you up to?_ His attention was now directed towards Sesshomaru and he kneeled down to the ground bringing him to his chest and gazed down at his beautiful face. He looked at the glowing arrow that was imbedded in his chest. His gorgeous silky Kimono was now smeared with the crimson liquid. He quickly worked to pull out the arrow and threw in to his side. He brought Sesshomaru's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up and made his way to his father's estate.

---

Inuyasha lay beside Sesshomaru, and watched as he slept. The fight had rendered Sesshomaru weak, and it was because of him. He frowned as he saw Sesshomaru wince slightly in his sleep. He was still wondering where that arrow had come from and who is came from. His face now rested on the larger youkai's chest just above where the arrow had pierced him and he slightly nuzzled it with his cheek. Inuyasha was perplexed at his own emotion but pushed the thoughts away when he heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru murmured lightly. He was surprised to see the hanyo laying there beside him with his arms around him. Inuyasha instantly looked up, a relieved expression on his face. Sesshomaru knew nothing of what Inuyasha had done and what his youki knew. It recognized him as his true mate.

"I was worried. It was all my fault that you fought with Byakuya, I should have known he was playing dirty." Inuyasha glared at the thoguth of Byakuya, and he felt his youki growl at the smell of Sesshomaru's blood.

"I wasn't going to loose you to that cretin." _I'm not going to loose you to anyone._

"That's why it's my fault! Stupid heat."

"I told you the reason I feel for you is not because of your heat. "

"I know, but others, they only like me because of that. That's why I like you the most…" Inuyasha confessed. He liked Sesshomaru; a lot in fact. He now didn't look at Sesshomaru afraid of what he would say. Sesshomaru smiled at that. _He cares so much about what I think of him._ "I feel like I'm no longer lost when I'm with you. It's just that I don't think I deserve you."

"You're a fool." The hanyo let out a gasp; he was slightly hurt by Sesshomaru's harsh tone. But his thoughts of self pity were soon interrupted by Sesshomaru's voice. It was now soft and tender. "Don't be a fool thinking you are not worthy. I'm the one who does not deserve you, yet I am lucky enough to have your affection."

Inuyasha's mind was stumbling for a reply. He had to be dreaming. How was something so wonderful happening to him? It was like all the things he had suffered were just a pathway to his savior. He had gone thinking his entire like he was never worthy of anything; that he would amount to nothing, and all his accomplishments were just overshadowed by the fact he has a _Half-Breed_. Was Sesshomaru real? This great inu-youkai had endured such pain for him; a worthless half-breed.

"Let me kiss you," Sesshomaru's voice was loving and seductive. As was his look. It was telling Inuyasha he was both treasured and desired. He wanted to take all the hanyo's pain away. With Inuyasha he didn't care about his pride anymore. He leaned closer to Inuyasha fully ready to show the hanyo what he was worth; his whole world.

Inuyasha gave his a nervous glace before he leaned in closer as his lips were slightly quivering. He licked them in anticipation as he felt the powerful Daiyoikai's hot breath over him. He felt Sesshomaru plant a feather like kiss on his own lips. He pulled away slightly before leaning in again; giving him a firmer one. Inuyasha eagerly complied this time. He slightly opened his mouth and slipped his tongue gently into his partner. It ran slowly along his tongue before he quickly recoiled it like a serpent. Sesshomaru let out a growl of pleasure as Inuyasha continued his little routine. Inuyasha tilted his head to one side so Sesshomaru could dig his own tongue into him with more ease.

Inuyasha now found himself under the larger demon , being pawed away at. His hands were clinging desperately over Sesshomaru's shoulders. The daiyoukai elbows were on either side of his face as he continued to dip his head and plunge into the hanyo. His legs loosely hooked themselves around Sesshomaru's waist, bringing it down considerably.

Sesshomaru's physical pain was willed back as he was drowned in desire. He leaned all his weight on one elbow his other hand now caressing the hanyo's small waist and leg. Inuyasha let out a startled yelp as he felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand caressing his butt. He brought the Hanyo's small frame towards him by grasping his lower back-side tightly. Inuyasha ran his hand across Sesshomaru's back and played with his hair; twirling it with his fingers. He cried softly as he felt Sesshomaru's lips move down to his neck. He bit softly around his jaw line he nipped harder and enjoyed the sound of Inuyasha's gasping his name.

Inuyasha's inner youki had won over his conscious mind and instinct took over. It needed Sesshomaru. Their bodies twisted and coiled and the rhythm of their heart beats grew to a fast pace. Sesshomaru licked the sweat now tracing the hanyou's body as his hand gracefully moved from Inuyasha's bottom to the hem of his yukata. He grazed his hand over it to gently push the thin material away revealing a pallet of tan skin. What was supposed to just be a kiss became something much more. Their bodies melted together; fire successfully melting ice.

---

Sorry if I successfully blew the tire on our little fun-wagon folks. :tears:

Youki- inner demon intuations (not to be mixed with youkai)

Baaaaaa, I am so tired, it's 12:30 and I have finally finished this chapter.


End file.
